On Other Side of the Mirror
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: An Extreme Environmentalist plots his revenge from jail. With a part of himself having been freed by a ritual that almost ended in failure and having perceived that part has lodged inside the darkness of the heart of his current jailer, this being will finally be able to realize its vengeance of so many centuries and who knows to have help coming from a possible future to help it?


**On the Other Side of The Mirror**

Author's Notes:

* This is a collab between Nanomemes and I, hyperomegasonic26, so the credits go to my friend as well.

* I am in charge of writing some characters for working on them (Orochi, an OC, Botan, etc.), while Nanomemes has been in charge with those she has already written and is familiar with them in his universe canon (Chizuru Kagura, Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, etc.)

* This is a spin-off, so it has no connection to the Nanoverse made by Nanomemes, although its characters may act in the same way as those of their other fanfics in terms of personality.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapter 1: The Evil God**

_**Rage**_

...

_**Fury**_

...

_**Hate**_

...

These were the three emotions that consumed me, day after day.

For years... how many years have passed since then?

Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands of years? Does not matter.

In this place where I am relying on a state of suspended animation, time was irrelevant here. There is no time here, but I feel the time passing.

_**How pitiful and pathetic. I, 'god'... being reduced to that? Absurd. Such nonsense.**_

The earth is mine. The earth is me. I am part of the earth. I'm part of the planet's own consciousness and I've had enough of that.

In immemorial times, when the earth was formed by the elements, I was the own myself and the earth itself. Originally I was formed out of nothing, the will of the planet itself and I was conceived in existence through floating emotions and substances found of nature itself. I was raised to become the equalized force among the living beings who were born and were created on earth and Mother Nature herself, my beloved Gaia.

With my existence, it became clear to me what my role was from the day I was created, which was to be the guardian of Mother Nature and because of my function, I was guaranteed with several powers, which enabled me to command the forces of nature and its elements to my will as well as had dominion over the planet itself.

I caused rains to fall from the heavens as I gathered the clouds of heaven with just one thought. I caused the earth to tremble before the quadrupedal creatures that were frightened by this manifestation of my power. I made the oceans roar at my signal as a demonstration of Gaia's will with those who were against her will and the laws of nature. Even the mountains eventually flattened and crumbled to pieces only with the sound of my voice.

I was King of the Earth. I was Sovereign of the World. I was god.

And then... _**then...**_ those wicked and disgusting creatures appeared in existence. It grew on the surface of the planet, on my surface... and they began to destroy everything that was beautiful, pleasant and perfect.

I felt it when they were digging into me, and still do, looking for oil to get rich with it. I felt as they struggled to open me in search of metals and precious stones such as gold, silver and bronze. My lush forests were burned and felled to the ground to be cut into pieces to make furniture. My glorious oceans were polluted and filled with garbage. All this being the result of the endless greed of these damned creatures that still lived on the surface of the planet, on my surface.

What I once loved and contemplated, now I hated. The planet had been spotted, I had been spotted. The world had been contaminated, I had been contaminated... and it was all because of these vile creatures, not less.

And I tolerated them for more than enough time.

Did not I, by the orders of Gaia herself, was kind to them? Had I not fed and given them drink, even though they ended up committing evil against me and the Mother Nature?

Yes? This was the real problem. Evil and destruction were in their blood. Evil had been inside them since its emergence.

They spoil everything they touch. They are intelligent, yes, but they too were astute and evil by nature. No other creature in the world could stand before them. They were mighty and multiplied over the whole earth, killing, devastating and destroying everything in their path. The birds that flew over my oceans and sang their voices, killed by them. Even the mighty grizzly bears that dominated my mountains? Yes, they now served as robes and as fashion pieces in many of those human huts made using the cut wood and the mountain stones that were plucked from my body.

But his thirst for blood has no end.

When nothing was in their way... when they subjugated all the creatures that populated the surfaces of the planet, my surfaces, they then turned against each other like dogs and wild beasts that they truly were. The blood spilled by them soaked my fields that were beautiful and fragrant. The metal removed from my belly was foraged in the flames to form axes, then into knives that cut, then bullets that penetrated the skin, then into bombs that exploded everything they touched with the impact...

And that was enough that I could bear.

They had tainted and tarnished me, my own body. They despised and scorned their very source of life. They saddened and grieved me... _**me.**_

_**How dare you hurt me this way! You are born of the benevolence of Gaia, of my benevolence, but rejoice when you viciously and violently destroy me with malice in your minds and in your hearts because of your selfish desires.**_

_**...**_

_**Puny things... no longer worthy of my patience. I will eliminate you all from existence. I'm god. Why do I need to suffer from your insignificant hands? You are nothing compared to me, the will of Gaia!**_

And then I, my spirit, the very will of the earth... I revealed myself to kill and exterminate the worms that infested my own flesh and blood. The way I had chosen to begin cleansing was the one that humans fear because of the teachings they have learned in different cultures and religions.

I combined with eight other humans who made a pact with me for no longer tolerating human wickedness and became my eight loyal protectors and guardians of my clan that I formed in selecting certain pure humans of unchanging heart who I showed mercy. We combined and we formed the monster who would be in charge of eliminating the disease called the human race of my body.

I used as a base a creature based on what those creatures called of 'dragon' to turn me into a giant eight-headed serpent, with the souls of each of my eight guardians commanding one of the heads and a power based on the element of nature that I granted, while I concentrated my spirit on maintaining harmony between myself and the heads attached to my selected physical body in the central body to keep the heads together.

_**Ah. How humiliating... how dare they rise and strike me!**_

They fought with me and my guardians. The sinful and evil humanity has gathered to crush me, as they have done with all my forests, oceans, rivers, and creatures... but they could not do it. The tangible would dominate the intangible? Would the physical conquer the spiritual? Absurd. This is futile. Nothing they did could counter my anger and my indignation at what they did against my body for so long.

And I would have been able to finish them all and restore the planet to its original state and glory before they came into existence if it were not for... if it were not for these damn three families and their treasures that had abilities to affect the spiritual and the supernatural!

Those things succeeded in affecting and weakening me, as well as breaking the union I had with my guardians and saw how each of them was sealed and out of my reach, though we were still connected through my spirit. Their pain, I could feel clearly as each of them was sealed and disconnected from my presence. Angry, I ended up occupying the body of one of my followers to wipe out these three families on my own, but regrettably, I ended up having the same fate as my eight guardians because I was too trusting in my power.

If it had not been for these damn treasures and had not underestimated their supernatural properties, I would have cleansed myself of the virus that plagued me.

Now, instead, I am left to suffer silently in your hands. I remain here, sealed in an unknown dimension and trapped in a state of suspended and motionless animation. Watching. Mourning. I stood here watching and feeling like they destroy all I once had rejoiced. How they conquered and subdued my own body.

_**Oh, how I hate them.**_

_**...But I remain patient.**_

Yes, if I have one thing I've always had is to be patient.

I know and feel that my eight loyal warriors who were once sealed were now again free and working for one day to free me from this dimensional prison while reincarnating several times in the world to do so, although currently two of them have abandoned my cause to my anger, one being due to having been exposed to the madness of men and the other was of his own volition, much to my displeasure.

There was a time when my remain six warriors were able to free me from this prison and I was able to return to my body thanks to the sacrifices they made in waking me after being sealed for so many centuries. But to my disgrace and frustration, those sacred treasures and the representatives of their families eventually robbed me of my deserved and just revenge upon humanity and sealed me once more in this immense dark void where there was nothing but a space dark and lifeless.

I've even had a few times where I've been released from my jail in recent years just to end up being used and my immense power as some sort of fuel to advance and carry out one's own agendas, whether it's a mysterious organization that wanted to change the past to rule the planet or that an interdimensional demon that absorbed me in addition to several other souls to could enter my very body between the dimensions to cause more destruction and killing, as if what those creatures caused was not enough. While I was trapped inside that creature, I could also see what it planned to do the moment it stepped into the dimension where my body was.

However, when I was released once that demon was defeated, due to being very weakened after having lost much of my power and not being able to manifest without being connected to a catalyst linked to my blood, I ended up being an easy prey for the representatives of those three families and their treasures.

That was too humiliating for me. I, who am god, was reduced to mere fuel and pathetically defeated and sealed without the slightest difficulty by being greatly weakened.

But I'm patient.

They can not keep me sealed forever.

I know that my loyal warriors were alive again and they will help me once more to release me from my prison that I have been imprisoned for so long.

When I am released, all of them, those who imprisoned me and those who used me as an energy source will pay dearly for all this with his souls, ah yes they will.

The day will come when I will take revenge on those who have imprisoned me in this place, I will eliminate the cursed human plague that destroy my body and I will rule myself once more. I'll soothe my ravaged flesh. I will restore my jungles. I'm going to clean up my seas. Once again, I will enjoy watching the birds sing and cry in my skies, the fish teeming, dipping and jumping in my seas and the deer prancing in my meadows.

_**I am god.**_

_**And I bide my time.**_

_**The day of my vengeance will come.**_

**End of Chapter**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_\- As you gyus may already know, the Three Families and their treasures referred to in this story were the villains._

_\- The environmentalist mentioned at the beginning of the title refers to Orochi and his followers, the Hakkesshus, as well as the traitors of the Orochi clan who are Ryuji Yamazaki and Gaidel, the biological father of Leona Heidern._


End file.
